Peneus
Peneus, '''is a Potamoi (River God), who personifies the river, Peneus in Thessaly, Greece. He appears in the episodes, Love and Soul, Daphne, Who Turned into a Laurel Tree, and Hades' Love in the Olympus Guardian series. History Peneus is a Potamoi, one of the innumerable sons of Oceanus and Tethys, The Titan Gods of the Ocean, also making him brother to the Oceanids. The Potamoi, all together personify all the rivers across the world. When he was of age, Peneus was married, to Gaia's daughter, a Nymph named Creusa, and they had three children together, Menippe, Stillbe, Daphne and Hypseus. However only the third and fourth children mentioned here appeared in the Anime series. Synopsis -Not in chronological order of events but by order of episodes- '''Love and Soul Psyche is given the second task by Aphrodite, to reunite with Eros, of collecting wool from some golden sheep. However before she goes to the sheep, Peneus arises above his river to tell her to collect the sheep's wool that fell on the grass, rather than pick it off of them, as the sheep become aggressive towards people in the daytime. So Psyche follows his instructions and delivers the wool back to Aphrodite. Daphne Who Turned into a Laurel Tree Peneus appears in this episode and advises his daughter, Daphne, who has amassed many admirers, to find a husband to marry, as she is now an adult woman, but Daphne is intent on being a single and independent woman and a lifelong virgin like Artemis. She receives the most advances from Apollo, who Eros hit with his arrows to make Apollo fall in love with her, he tries to persuade her several times to come with him, offering gifts, but she refuses, in the end she prays to her father Peneus to transform her into a tree, so Apollo will no longer bother her. Peneus grants this wish and says that this problem was his fault. Hades' Love The Olympians go to the river Styx and ask Peneus, if Hades made a vow to the river, Peneus said that he had, and that Persephone and Hades went to the underworld by their own accord and Hades promised that Persephone could go back to her mother Demeter. Zeus reminds Hades of this vow and he agrees to have Persephone, for some months with him in the Underworld and the rest of that year with her mother, from then on. This episode shows that Peneus is associated with the River Styx too. Role He is the River God of Peneus and is also associated with the River Styx. Appearance He is a God that looks older than most, he has pale green skin, and long straight lime green hair with a moustache and beard. Often seen topless with white undergarments. Personality He helped Psyche with sound advice on one of her hardships given to her by Aphrodite. He also thought that it was best for his daughter Daphne, to get married, for the sake of companionship, but realizes that he shouldn't have forced this idea onto her. He is also very honest.as he told the most important Gods that Hades did make a vow to the River Styx, that he would allow Persephone to come back to her mother. He seems to be a kind, honest and trustworthy individual, who wants the best for everyone. Trivia